Your Request is Unable to be Processed
by Aryn Reisa
Summary: Keeler/Encke morning fluff and angst
1. For the Fifth Time

Keeler shifted lazily, rustling the sheets as his pale blue eyes opened slowly. He could smell Encke's special waffles and coffee, the scent making him smile sleepily. He stretched with a loud yawn and slid out of bed to shuffle to the dresser and pull on one of Encke's sweaters. He stepped into his slippers after pulling on some boxers and made his way into the kitchen. Encke stood in front of the stove, pouring in the last of the batch. Keeler wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed his lips to his ear, murmuring a soft greeting in his ear.

"Sleep well?" Encke asked, focusing on making the last waffle, adding in cinnamon for his partner. Keeler nodded and tightened his arms around him more, nuzzling his shoulders with a soft sigh. Encke tapped his arm lightly so he would release his hold and the blonde stepped away, reaching up to get out plates for their waffles. He stacked waffles onto each plate equally and poured coffee into their favorite mugs before setting it on the table. By the time he took a seat, Encke had placed the syrup and butter in the middle. Keeler was about to stand to grab his fork but Encke placed it in front of him, kissing the top of his hair. Keeler blushed faintly, much to his boyfriend's amusement, and began buttering the fluffy waffles.

"You make these so well Encke; are you ever going to tell me your secret?" he remarked, cutting off another piece to eat.

"Nope. It's a family recipe baby, you know that." Encke said with a smile before biting into a large chunk of his own food. He chuckled softly as Keeler huffed indignantly and stuck his tongue out. Under the table, their feet bumped into each other and it turned into an innocent game of footsies as they gave each other quick smiles in between mouthfuls of food. Keeler kicked off his shoes and lifted his leg to rest it in Encke's lap who didn't anything but move his free hand under the table to rub it gently as he ate. They finished several minutes later and moved as a single unit to clean up the kitchen, Encke rinsing the dishes and Keeler loading them into the dishwasher.

The couple didn't bother to even pretend they wanted to watch TV, choosing to go back to their bed. Keeler curled against Encke's chest as he read his favorite book, sometimes pausing when his partner couldn't quite keep up with his pace. About an hour later though, Encke was mostly asleep and Keeler was free to read as he pleased. The blonde was about to thank whatever presided over their lives for the peace when his phone began playing his favorite pop song. He scrambled out of bed to get it, his eyes lighting up when he saw the familiar number. He motioned that he was going to step out to the still sleepy Encke who nodded gravely. He watched as his partner slipped out of the room, his voice high with excitement. Luckily he left the door open so Encke could at least catch most of Keeler's responses.

"Yes, this is Keeler."

"Ah, no. I haven't received any emails. I was wondering-"

"No, no go on."

"… Yes. And that's a problem?" he asked softly though Encke could hear the tension in his voice. _God, no…_

"Well, I can't just- That's not true and if you-"

"Why does it matter? We can take care of a child as well as anyone else!" his voice rose angrily and Encke could see his face in his mind, his brow furrowed as his cheeks flushed with color.

"… No. That's not necessary."

"Have a good day."

Keeler didn't come back in the room, choosing to go out to stand on the back porch. He was leaning against one of the columns when Encke went out to get him. His phone lay nearly hidden in the grass and Keeler had his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. When Encke tried to hold his arm, he jerked away and went back inside, leaving him to stand there. After a long moment, he sighed heavily and picked up the phone, brushing off the dirt and ants before going inside himself. He turned it off and left it in the office, trying to keep it away from his boyfriend so he wouldn't do anything rash.

Encke was greeted by a Keeler-shaped lump when he went into their bedroom and he sat down next to him. Pushing the covers back, he could see his body trembling as he curled up further. He leaned down to kiss his hair softly, reaching to pull him up from under his arms. Keeler assisted him, turning around when he was mostly sitting to fling his arms around Encke's neck. When he felt Encke's arms encircle him, the dam burst and he sobbed into his chest. His hands clenched into fists and he began hitting Encke's chest, the blows weakened greatly by his grief. Encke didn't try to say anything, his heart aching as he watched the man he loved fall apart. He just tightened his embrace and stroked his hair, letting Keeler get everything out.

It took some time but Keeler finally calmed down, sinking against his boyfriend's chest. Encke repositioned them so he was lying down with his boyfriend pillowed on his broad chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, breathing deeply as Keeler clung to him. Several moments later, the blonde lifted his head, fixing his gaze on Encke.

"What if we never have a child Encke?" Keeler asked forlornly, his eyes still watery with unshed tears.

"… We'll have a kid someday, alright?" he murmured awkwardly, shifting under his intense look.

"Do you really believe that?" he pressed, looking for a certainty that neither one of them had.

"Yeah. I do." He said, reaching up to hold Keeler's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Keeler didn't say anything more and lay back down, sighing as he rested on Encke's chest again. He knew he'd have to get up some time but it wouldn't happen until later. For now, he was perfectly fine wallowing in sadness as he mulled over how having the person he loved with him seemed to mean they couldn't have children.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Abel squirmed in his sleep, a frown marring his small face. Keeler hummed gently, stroking his hair until the wrinkles in his face smoothed out. His breathing was even and slow as he slept, cuddled with his adoptive father. Encke was on the other side of Keeler, his arm wrapped tightly around his partner's waist as he snored gently in his ear. Keeler smiled in the darkness, unable to contain his joy. It had already been over a month since they had adopted Abel but this was the first nightmare they had ever experienced together.

Encke was calm, talking Abel through it and explaining to the nine-year old why there are no monsters under his bed. Keeler remained quiet, stroking Abel's thick hair as he held him in his lap. After staying up well past bedtime, Abel shyly asked if he could stay with them just in case the nightmares came back. Encke agreed quicker than Keeler did and they all snuggled under the covers together, Abel giggling when Keeler whispered to him that Encke snored like a bear. They were both jostled from behind by Encke but there was only affection in his eyes when Keeler gave him a grin.

He almost felt stupid to have not believed Encke all those months ago when they had been turned down again. He knew it would be a struggle to adopt because they were a gay couple; he hadn't expected the emotional toll it would take though. His hopes being raised time and time again, only to be crushed when the agency learned that Keeler didn't live alone but with another man. Now, their search was finally over and they had a child to call their own.

Keeler could feel the rise and fall of Abel's chest in front of him, a warmth he was still adjusting to. Behind him was Encke, snoring in his ear with his face buried in Keeler's loose hair. He sighed contently, nuzzling Abel's hair slightly before his own eyes as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
